Stepfather
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: What happens when Serena's father dies and her mother remarries no other than Darien! A Serena and Darien fiction! Read and Review! You won't be disapointed!


**A/N: Hello everyone! For those of you who are my regular readers and thought this was going to be a One Tree Hill story update or something, I am sorry to disappoint you. But have no fear I am updating Forbidden Passion sometime this week so you can thank Lie4Ever for that, she really made me feel bad for not updating. But also it all depends on how fast my beta reader, Tamarindo gets it back to me on when it will go up but she is pretty good with getting stuff back to me! **

**Now on to this story. This is a Sailor Moon oneshot and I am sooo excited about it because I know it is going to be juicey and hopefully well written! When writing a Sailor Moon fic it is really hard to be original with the storyline and do something that has never been done before because almost everything has been done with Sailor Moon. But I think I found something that hasn't! Enjoy the story and please pretty please review!!**

&

Oneshot: Stepfather

She had been lonely. It wasn't out of the ordinary for someone who had just lost their husband to be lonely after all, but the way she decided to deal with it was not something Serena expected her mother to do. It was not something Serena wanted either.

When her mother went away leaving her only daughter with her single sister, Serena had understood. But that doesn't mean it wasn't hard for her. Nightmares would consume her sleep continuously, some about her dad dying and some about her mother, doing the same. Serena would wake up screaming every night and out of fear she would flee to her aunts bedroom and take comfort sleeping beside her. This had become such a habit that one day her Aunt decided to have a twin size bed moved into the bedroom to make things easier, after all, Serena was not a small girl. She would be turning 16 any day now.

Serena was very thankful to her Aunt. She had helped her deal with the loss of her father, something that her mother should have done. She would try not to get angry at her mother for leaving her. She understood why she did but she hadn't seen her mother in so long and she was beginning to lose hope of her ever coming back. It wasn't like she ever called to check up on her. Serena's birthday was coming up soon for crying out loud! The least her mother could do was call. But no, it wasn't till the night of her special day that there was a loud knock at the door.

By then Serena had lost all hope so when her Aunt opened the door and Serena saw her mother standing there she had to take a double take. The women in the doorway looked different, younger even. Her long beautiful purple hair was now cut to her shoulders and flipped up giving her a very youthful look. Plus the clothes that she was wearing, the dark jeans and the red glitter shirt that hugged her chest were something her mother would never wear. But here she stood wearing them and if it wasn't for the beautiful smile on her face and her sparkling brown eyes, Serena wouldn't have recognized her. She wouldn't have recognized her own mother. But one things for sure. She definitely didn't recognize the guy standing behind her mother.

As soon as the door was open her mother enveloped her sister in a hug thanking her for keeping her precious daughter safe and then as if she just realized Serena was in the room she ran over to her almost smothering her in kisses and hugs. Serena was in shock and a little bit angry that her mother thought that she could just waltz in here and make everything ok when she had left her here for almost a year, but somehow her joy to have her mom back outweighed her anger and she quickly gave, in tears of happiness spilling out of her eyes.

When Serena questioned who the strange man at the door was her mother beckoned him in apologizing for forgetting about him momentarily. He just smiled down at her wrapping one of his arms around her waist as he helped lift her up from the sitting position she had been crouched in when she was hugging her daughter. Serena stood too looking curiously between the two of them. Somehow she already knew something was up before her mother even spoke a word.

She had introduced him as Darien and what came next had shocked Serena and her aunt. "This is your stepfather," she said, not even bothering to explain any of the details as to how this had come about. When questioned she found out that her mother had met him in Las Vegas the first night of her 'Trip to find herself', her mother called it. They had been inseparable since that night and had gotten married, by Elvis no less, about two months ago. She could tell he had money by the designer labels on his jeans and polos. She could also tell something else about the man and when her Aunt finally asked the question that had been on both of their minds since her mom uttered the word 'stepfather' her thoughts were confirmed.

"How old is he?" her Aunt had asked and for a second Serena could see uneasiness on her mothers face but it was quickly masked with a smile.

"Twenty-Five," was all her mother let out and Serena was in shock. Her stepfather was only 9 years older than her! Plus when she did the math, her mother was 10 years older than him. Something about this information disgusted the sixteen year old. She wasn't ready for this. Not only was she not ready for a stepfather, but she wasn't ready for another man in her life period. But by the looks of it, she didn't have a choice.

Her Aunt had helped her pack. Serena could tell by the unshed tears in her Aunts eyes that she wasn't quite ready to let Serena go and it broke her heart. She had grown so close with her Aunt these past months and it was going to be hard on her to leave as well. Her Aunt had been the one to help her through her father's death and her mother's abandonment. Serena made her Aunt promise not to tell her mother about the nightmares. They had pretty much stopped occurring any ways so why bother her with such news. Her Aunt promised her hoping not to regret her promise later on and with a hug, a kiss, and a farewell Serena was off to her new life.

&

The next couple of months were really hard for Serena. It was hard for her to connect with her stepfather and she could tell that that was what her mom and him wanted more than anything. But how did her mom expect her to deal with this? Did she really expect her to accept him that quickly? Her dad hadn't even been gone for a year yet! Serena didn't know how to act around the two of them. They were always cuddled up somewhere or being so lovey dovey towards each other and it made her sick. Her mother was suppose to be with her father. Not with this guy. She couldn't even bring herself to speak his name. Whenever he addressed her she would respond with 'sir'. 'I'm going to school sir.' 'My skirt is not too short sir.' These are things Serena found herself saying a lot and she knew it bothered Darien beyond belief, but that just made her do it more.

'People are going to think you are a slut,' he would argue with her.

She'd turn back looking straight at him, a smirk on her face. 'Maybe I am,' she'd respond before sauntering out of the door.

She had started to rebel. She would wear the low cut shirts, the tight skirts, and go to all the hot parties just to get him angry. She would tell him that he had no say in anything that she did and he wasn't her father. This would hurt him the most. When would she ever let him in. If it was up to her she never would. She had no interest in getting to know him. She had no interest in him period. At least not until that day. The day she learned something really important about him.

Her mother had been fixing dinner and her 'stepfather' had been in her 'fathers' old study. She on the other hand had been walking around the house in boredom. She had just finished her homework and had resulted into strolling the halls for something interesting. This is when she overheard her 'stepfather' yelling at someone on the telephone. He had mentioned something about a shipment, that much Serena had caught. She had also heard the word 'deadline' and after that a couple of threats. But it was when Darien started speaking Italian that Serena started to get suspicious, curious even. So when she heard her 'stepfather' hang up the phone she barged into his office without so much as a knock or a 'hello'.

"What cha doing?" she had asked as she strolled around the office, her long blond locks flying behind her. She turned to find him staring at her and rasied her eyebrow in suspicion. It was then that Darien shook his head as if trying to clear his mind and went back to the paper's in front of him.

"I don't think that is any of your business," he growled and it was all Serena could do to not cower in fear.

"I think it is," she responded as she skipped to his desk, pulling herself to a sitting position on top of it. "I am your step daughter after all." She smiled at him taking the papers he was currently reading. "What's so interesting about these?" Her eyes quickly scanned them picking up some key words such as 'port', and unknown drug names.

He quickly snatched the papers out of her hands, grinning at the shiver that escaped Serena's mouth when his hand brushed hers. "You shouldn't be so nosy little one."

She laughed at this hopping from his desk and unto his lap. "I think both of us can agree that I am not little," she whispered.

"Serena what are you doing?" he questioned in shock by her actions. But before she could respond her arms had went to his shirt lifting it up and pulling his pants a little low. When she saw what she was looking for she leaped out of his lap.

"I knew it," she whispered in disbelief. He was in the mafia. The tattoo of there association proved it and she couldn't help the fear that surged through her veins. "You're one of them," she shook her head in fear.

"Serena," Darien spoke up trying to calm the girl but she wasn't hearing it.

"Don't say a word to me!" she commanded as she reached the door pulling it open.

"Please don't tell your mom," he screamed after her. "She never wanted you to find out!"

&

The next month had been even worse for the family. Serena had stopped talking to Darien entirely. She hated him for what he did, the life he led. She couldn't forgive his choices and somewhere along the line Darien had learned to accept this. Other things had started to change in the household as well. Since Serena knew about his career choice there was no reason to keep everything hush hush. Darien had started staying out at night once a week and bringing in shipments in the morning. Serena thought she could handle this but it wasn't till one night when she heard gun shots that she realized she couldn't handle it.

The gun shots had woken her up and it just so happened that she couldn't get to sleep after it. She was worried about him. This was one of those nights he stayed out and she was so completely terrified something had gone wrong and it was him that got shot. That was when she realized that she really did care about him, not matter how much she tried to act like she didn't. She had stayed up all night on the living room couch waiting for him to come home and when he finally did open the door she had ran into his arms hugging him as if her life depended on it. He was shocked to say the least, after all they hadn't been talking for about a month now. he could feel her tears on his shirt and tilted her head up in question.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered and he squeezed her tighter for some reason letting her know everything was ok. It was about 20 mins later that she finally let him go and walked back to her room embarrassed by her actions. When he came to tuck her in she was pleasantly surprised and when he kissed her on her forehead she felt that he actually cared about her too.

Things had changed since that night. For one Serena and Darien were talking again and surprisingly had become closer than ever. But sadly the nightmares had come back, but in a different light this time. This time her nightmares were about Darien and as a result every night she would wake up screaming and go to her mother's room. Her mom would be reluctant but in the end she would talk her into letting her sleep with her and Darien. Perhaps this was where things went wrong or perhaps they were always doomed.

Yes it had become a routine for Serena to sleep in between her mother and Darien every night but it was when her mother went on her overnight business trip that things had got a little awkward and dare I say it, a little heated.

As usual the nightmare came and Serena rose from her bed walking to her mother's room. Her mother was not there but still Darien was and she had learned to seek comfort from him as well if not more than her mother.

She tapped him on his shoulder as she usually would her mother. She heard him groan before finally opening his eyes and focusing them on the girl before him.

"Serena?" he let out surprised. For some reason he hadn't expected her to come tonight, knowing that her mother was not there.

"I had a bad dream Darien...can I sleep with you?" her voice was so shaky and scared it made him feel for her but never the less he had to resist.

"Serena, I don't think that is such a good idea. I think you forget sometimes that I am a man and you are a girl...a um, a woman maybe even...and it's not appropiate for you, my step daughter, to sleep in the same bed alone with me, your stepfather."

She looked at him puzzled. "Please Darien," her cerulean blue eyes pleaded with him and as they filled with tears he couldn't deny her.

"Ok," he gave in. "But were going to have a talk about these nightmares later, this is getting way out of hand." She nodded quickly , mumbling a 'thank you' before climbing in where her mother would usually be. She closed her eyes knowing that she would sleep peacefully now but the nightmare came again!

"No, no no!" she screamed as she fought to reach Darien before they shot him but the dream quickly ended as she felt herself being shook.

"Serena, Serena! Calm down it's just a dream. You're dreaming." She looked around searching for the man that this deep, husky voice belonged to.

"Darien," she finally let out as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest thankful that it really was just a dream. She heard him groan and try to pull away from her but she wouldn't allow him to. After giving up on putting some space between them he finally spoke.

"Serena, you have to tell me what those nightmares are about! This has got to stop," he tried to calm down not wanting to scare the poor girl anymore than she already was. "I know you don't want to talk about it but you really need to. Please I promise to listen to you and be here for you." After feeling her sigh and nod her head against his chest he continued. "What are your nightmares about?"

She looked up at him and choked on her words. "You," she paused. "They're about you and you're on the docks waiting for a shipment and you...you get shot," she whimpered closing her eyes in fear.

He was shocked. The poor girl was having nightmares about him dying. He had done this to her! "Serena, I'm right here, see?" he asked as he grabbed her hand placing it on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." He lifted her chin up with his fingers forcing her to look up at him.

"I know it's just," she paused her voice shaky and her hand trembling against his cheek. "I already lost someone I cared about and I don't think I could bare it if I lost you too."

"You won't," he assured her. He didn't know what came over him next but as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes something did and he leaned down and captured the small girls quivering lips with his own.

He had caught her off guard but he still heard her moan as she opened her mouth for his tongue to explore. She moved on top of him kissing him fervently as her body grinded against his. This was crazy everything was happening so fast, they weren't even thinking. His hands reached the tip of her white tank top pulling it over her head and off her body along with her bra and she did the same with his wifebeater so their bare chest were touching.

"Gosh Serena," Darien groaned as his hands reached out to squeeze her breast. "You are so fucking beautiful." She gasped at his words and a moan soon followed when she felt his mouth on her breast.

She shouldn't be doing this she knew. This was her stepfather, her moms husband! This was so wrong on so many levels but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted this, she needed this. Whatever this was.

"Darien," she moaned as he pulled down her shorts and panties off her swiftly. She was completely naked now and realization was slowly starting to hit him.

"Fuck," he groaned. "We can't do this Serena," he let out but Serena wasn't hearing him. She grabbed for the drawstring of his blue jersey shorts and lowered them pulling down his underwear and freeing his very erect penis.

Serena let out a squeal surprised by the size of it. It was huge! Her small hands grabbed it in no time and Darien groaned quickly forgetting his resistance and wrapping his strong hands around her waist.

"Damn it Serena!" he let out as he watched her hands travel his length. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me."

She smiled up at him, "Please Darien," she pleaded and he knew exactly what she wanted. He quickly moved on top of her positioning himself to enter her and before he could think twice, he did. He entered her pushing right past her virgin walls which he hadn't expected to be there!

"Shit! Your a virgin Serena? Fuck, why did you let me take your virginity?" he was angry. Angry at her for not telling him she was a virgin and angry at himself for taking her virginity.

"Shut up and fuck me," she let out as tears of pain slid down her cheeks and he quickly wiped them away and did as he was told. The pain subsided eventually and he had cum emptying his seed deep inside her. She soon followed and when they were done they made out until they were ready for round two. This is how they spent the rest of the night. Making love continuously.

&

She had stopped sleeping with them a week later. Her mother put a stop to it saying that it was no longer appropriate. She hadn't missed the stolen glances between the two and felt very uneasy around them sometimes.

The two hadn't really spoken of what happened between them that night but two weeks later Serena found herself in Darien's office doing just that. He had just closed a deal when she had entered and walked over to him a look of fear in her eyes.

"Darien, I have to tell you something," she whispered twirling some of her hair nervously.

"What is it sweetie?" he questioned leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek and then another one on her lips.

"I'm pregnant."

Things had changed ever since that day. Her mother of course had found out when she started showing and when asked who the father was she explained it was some random guy that she met at a party, after all she did go to parties occasionally.

It hurt Darien so much to not be able to call his baby 'his'. What would people think knowing that he had impregnated his step daughter? He wouldn't dare think such thoughts. He watched from afar has his baby grew inside of her and it made him feel even closer to Serena than he had before.

At night he would sneak into her room just to hold her stomach and feel the baby kick so much for him, like it knew Darien was its father. She would smile up at him as he talked to their baby and told it how much he loved it. Then he would hold her cheek and tell her how much he missed her. Most of the time he would kiss her nose and tell her how beautiful she was. Sometimes he would kiss her lips and let her know how much he wanted to be with her and occasionally he would kiss her passionatley and tell her how much he needed to be with her.

He'd tell her that she and the baby were his world and when it was born a beautiful baby girl, he had kissed Serena on her forehead and whispered that he loved her in her ears. And somehow when he looked back up and met the eyes of his wife, he knew that she had known. Maybe she had known all along but just didn't want to admit it and as she slipped out of the hospital room and out of their lives he nodded his head in thanks before returning his attention to the women that he loved and the beautiful baby girl they had made. His family.

And they all lived happily ever after.

&

**Yay! I did it! Please review if you read and I hope you enjoyed it!! God Bless!!**


End file.
